The Fight Against Instincts
by AngelsFairyTail
Summary: Natsu starts to act strange. One moment his is in a fit of rage the next he is trying to sexually seduce Lucy! What could be happening to the famous dragon slayer and what might come of this. Will this tear apart their friendship or become something so much more? Nalu short story
1. Chapter 1 Drinking Natsu

~At the guild Lucy's POV~

I have had a horrible week. After going on a mission with Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy to have over half the reward money taken away because Natsu just _had_ to go on a rampage and destroy five buildings in the city. Now my rent will be late and I barely have enough money for food, let alone the cute new outfit I saw in the store that I wanted so badly. I am currently sitting at the bar with Mira serving all the members present and Levy sitting next to me reading a rather large text book. Natsu suddenly comes into the guild and sits down next to me. He looks upset about something.

Natsu-Mira fire whiskey please

Lucy-What Natsu you don't drink

Mira-Yea Natsu when did you start drinking

Natsu-Since now, just give me the damn drink

Mira-O-oh okay Natsu one second

Lucy-Hey Natsu are you okay?

Natsu-Just fine

Lucy-Are you sure? You know you can talk to me whenever you need to I'm here for you. Since you are my best friend.

Natsu-I said I am fine now just leave me the hell alone!

Lucy-Fine but I was only trying to help you

I storm out of the guild and decided to go back to my apartment. What has gotten into him? Drinking and having such a bad attitude? This is not like him. My chest starts to hurt just thinking about it. I plopped down on my bed shoving my face into my pillow and crying my eyes out. It feels like I am losing my best friend

~Back at the guily Natsu's POV~

Mira-Natsu don't you think that was a little harsh she was only worried about you

Natsu-I know but its something I have to do

Mira-Why is that?

Natsu-I can't talk about it Mira

Mira-Okay well if you need me you know where to find me

Natsu-Thanks

I downed my fourth shot of fire whiskey, who knew that it would be that good. I keep trying to figure out what is wrong with me, why I have this strong yearning feeling in me? It feels dangerous so I need to distance myself from Lucy. I don't want her to get hurt. I did not want to hurt her by what I said but its hurting me to. I walk out of the guild and got lost in my own thoughts till I found myself outside her apartment. I was about to turn around a go home when her scent hit me like a ton of bricks. Suddenly I am no longer in control of myself and my instincts kick in.

~Lucy's POV~

I just got out of the bath and wrap myself in a towel. I went into my bedroom and started to pull out my clothes when I hear my window pried open. I spun around to see Natsu standing in front of it. But its not the Natsu I know. There is a look in his eyes thats almost animalistic.

Lucy-Natsu, what are you doing?

Now normally I would be yelling and beating him for intruding into my apartment but something about that look he is giving me tell me to stay away. I know Natsu would never hurt me but it does not change the fact that I am still scared.

Lucy-Natsu please answer me, what are you doing?

Natsu-Tsk tsk sweet Lucy, no need for questions. Just sit back and enjoy the ride

Lucy-What are you talking about Natsu?

He then starts walking towards me, closing the distance between us. He pins me against the wall and reaches for my face. He pulls me closer to him and starts to lean his face in. I know he is about to kiss me and I have dreamed of this moment for some time now but I never imagined it to happen like this. When Natsu does not even realize what he is doing. I turn my face from him tears streak down my face as he forces me to face him. His face is inches from mine. No not like this, I wanted my first kiss to be romantic, and loving not like this!

Lucy-NATSU, PLEASE STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!

The look in Natsu's eyes finally turn to normal. He looks at me confused and pulls away

Natsu-Lucy what happened?

Lucy-I don't really know, all I know is you came into my room not acting like yourself and tried to kiss me. Natsu whats going on?

Natsu-I don't know Luce

He starts to back up with a look of fear in his eyes. He turns around and starts to climb out the window when I reached for his hand and he whipped around so fast that I tripped and braced myself for the impact of the hard floor but instead I fell against something warm. I look down to see myself laying on top of Natsu. Once again he has a weird gleam in his eyes but this time it is different from earlier when he scared the crap out of me. My face burns crimson from gazing into his eyes when Natsu broke the silence.

Natsu-Um Lucy where is your towel?

I look down to see that my towel had fallen off and laid on the floor next to me with me laying completely naked on top of him. My face turns even more red if that's possible and I yell

Lucy-AH! Natsu don't look! Close your eyes!

He did as he was told and I got up and grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself. I told him that he could open his eyes now as I held my hand out to help him up.

Natsu-thanks I'll just be going now

Lucy-Um okay

I say completely forgetting the reason I was stopping him from leaving in the first place. He jumps out the window and is gone from sight soon after. Of course I get all flustered because of the position I was in with him but he just acts like nothing happened. I guess to him I really am nothing but his friend. My feelings are totally one sided and I got dressed and decided that I should go back to the guild since I could not be left alone with my own thoughts right now.

~At the guild Lucy's POV~

Mira-Hey Lucy

Lucy-Hey

Mira-What happened you look really upset

Lucy-To be honest Mira, I am not even sure myself

Mira-Well just tell me what happened

I start to explain to her what happened but I did not realize a certain iron dragon slayer was listening in. After explaining everything that happened Mira gives her infamous fangirl scream with the stars in her eyes

Mira-That's it! He likes you!

Lucy-How did you come to that conclusion?

Mira-Well maybe it was the fact that he tried to kiss you or the way he said for you to sit back and enjoy the ride

Lucy-Yea but what is that supposed to mean?

Mira-Really Lucy sometimes you can be just a dense as Natsu. Obviously that is sexual innuendo. Maybe Natsu is finally has a normal teenage boy's hormones

Lucy- What no way Mira! There is no way that dense Natsu could mean it like that!

Mira-Oh I can not _wait_ to see where this is going

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations

Previously:

Mira-That's it! He likes you!

Lucy-How did you come to that conclusion?

Mira-Well maybe it was the fact that he tried to kiss you or the way he said for you to sit back and enjoy the ride

Lucy-Yea but what is that supposed to mean?

Mira-Really Lucy sometimes you can be just a dense as Natsu. Obviously that is sexual innuendo. Maybe Natsu is finally has a normal teenage boy's hormones

Lucy- What no way Mira! There is no way that dense Natsu could mean it like that!

Mira-Oh I can not _wait_ to see where this is going

Chapter 2

~Lucy's POV the next morning at the guild~

Mira:"Hey Lucy, how are you feeling?"

Lucy:"Ok I guess, I didn't sleep well."

Mira:"Why is that?"

Lucy:"I don't know. Maybe its the way Natsu has been acting lately."

Mira:"Or maybe its because you secretly love him and you wish he would do something like that again."

Lucy:"What!...Mira your crazy, you know that right."

Mira:"Oh come now Lucy. Have you ever just stared at him thinking how cute he is or how hot his body is, or maybe his smile captivated you?"

Lucy:"No of course not!"

Natsu:"Lucy there's no need to lie."

Lucy:"Natsu! Where did you come from?"

Natsu:"Don't change the subject. Admit it you want me don't you."

He has that same look in his eyes he had during that incident. The one that scared me.

Lucy:"Natsu stop it, you and I both know its not like that."

Natsu:"Luce it is and you know it. I have seen the way you look at me. They way you tend to stare at me, now I may have been to dense to understand before but I'm not anymore and besides you get a certain scent about you whenever you look at me."

Lucy:"Scent what scent"

Natsu:"Do I really need to spell it out Luce?

Mira:"Oh this is just too good! Could he actually mean that Lucy gets turned on by him?"

She was more or less muttering to herself but loud enough for us to hear.

Lucy:"Mira stop like I said its not like that."

At this point Natsu was just a few inches from me and I could feel my face heat up thinking about it. My eyes scanned his arms and chest but then I snapped back out of it and met his eyes.

Natsu:"See you just did it again and your scent changed once more. Lucy there is no denying that you want me, so stop fooling around and just admit it."

At that point I was done with this. I could not take it anymore so I got up off the bar stool

Lucy:"Natsu I don't know what is going on with you but until you figure it out and fix it, I want you to stay away from me!"

Then I ran out of the guild

~Natsu's POV~

Natsu:"Mira...What just happened?"

Mira:"What you don't remember?"

Natsu:"No but why did she run from me?"

Mira:"Well I think she just needs some time to think things through and in the meantime I think you have something to deal with yourself. As in why you are blacking out and having such a drastic change in personality. I think you are starting to scare Lucy."

Natsu:"Yea your right but what happened this time?"

She then explained to me everything that happened and I sat there staring at her with wide eyes not sure what to say.

Natsu:"What is going on with me? Why am I doing this? I am hurting her and I can't do anything about it."

Mira:"We all want to know whats going on with you but you are the only one that can figure that out."

Natsu:"Yea your right like always Mira. I guess I'm going to head home for now thanks."

I said that as I was walking out of the guild but on my way home I caught the scent of someone that I really did not want to see.

Natsu:"What do you want Gajeel?"

Gajeel:"Just curious is all."

Natsu:"Curious about what?"

Gajeel:"So tell me something. Your temper has been worse than normal, which normal for you is still pretty bad, you are having black outs and during the said black outs you are sexually harrasing bunny girl, your emotions are all over the place and your powers are getting harder to control am I right?"

Natsu:"So what's your point?"

Gajeel:"Let me ask another question. Do all of these things only occur only when you are around her or is a constant thing?

Natsu:"Now that you mention it, it only happens when I am near Lucy."

Gajeel:"Well that should be your answer right there."

Natsu:"What's that supposed to mean?"

Gajeel:"How old are you again?"

Natsu:"17"

Gajeel:"Thats younger than normal but I guess that can happen if you come across the one early and besides your not normal anyway"

Natsu:"Hey your one to talk"

Gajeel:"If you haven't figured out what I'm hinting at yet then you are hopeless."

Natsu:"What are you talking about"

Gajeel:"Alright I'll give you one last clue for you to figure this out. I figure I owe bunny girl at least that after what I did. It is something that your dragon should have told you about. Well more like warned you about."

Natsu:"What?"

Gajeel:"Just think about it. Think about all the things your dragon taught you when you were a kid and you should figure it out. Unless he didn't teach you about it then he is not much of a parent if he didn't."

Natsu:"What did you say about Igneel?"

Gajeel:"Alright I'm done with this conversation."

He then turned and walked off leaving me more confused than I was before. I decided that I would go home for the night and think things through. I just don't understand what Gajeel was trying to tell me. I lay on my bed lost in thoughts and finally sleep over powered me. That's when I had the dream about it.

_Igneel:"Well Natsu I have taught a lot over the course of time we have been together. Now I need to teach you an important part of being a dragon._

_Natsu:"Huh whats that Igneel?"_

_Igneel:"Every dragon at a time in their life will find someone special to them."_

_Natsu:"But I already have someone special. You Igneel."_

_Igneel:"No I mean someone that you care for more than that. You will understand when it happens to you Natsu but every dragon experiences it at their own time and this thing is called love. When you find yourself in love it will stir up many different emotions in you. You will feel butterflies in your stomach at the sight of them, you will want to protect them with your life, you will get upset when they are not around or jealous when they are around other guys. You will feel the constant need to be by their side and have their full attention. Eventually this feeling will become something more and you will want to take them as your mate. But be certain this is the one for you because dragon may only name one person as their mate for the rest of their lives. First you will go into heat and the signs will be there but if you ignore these signs be cautious because if you do not act upon these then your instincts will take over and might cause harm to you and the one you love. If you do not claim your mate than your instincts will take over and you will never be able to reclaim your human side again..._

I awoke after that and my mind was reeling. So that's what's happening to me. I'm in heat and the only person who could have caused this is Lucy. But do I truly love her? Yes I get a weird feeling in my stomach just thinking about her,I get really depressed when she is not around, I hate the way guys look at her, and my heartbeat rises every time I am near her. Her scent is intoxicating to me, even more so when I notice it change while she is looking at me. I never truly understood what makes her scent change when she would look at me but I think I have an idea now. But how could I never see this before? I guess I really am dense. Now I have to do something about this.

~To be continued~


	3. Chapter 3 In heat

Previously:

I awoke after that and my mind was reeling. So that's what's happening to me. I'm in heat and the only person who could have caused this is Lucy. But do I truly love her? Yes I get a weird feeling in my stomach just thinking about her,I get really depressed when she is not around, I hate the way guys look at her, and my heartbeat rises every time I am near her. Her scent is intoxicating to me, even more so when I notice it change while she is looking at me. I never truly understood what makes her scent change when she would look at me but I think I have an idea now. But how could I never see this before? I guess I really am dense. Now I have to do something about this.

Chapter 3

~Lucy's POV (at her apartment)~

I woke up to what looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. It was warm and sunny with a gently breeze blowing in through my window and the best yet is Natsu nor Happy are here. Now don't get me wrong Natsu is my best friend. And I love hanging with him, but that guy does not know the meaning of personal space or privacy. Especially with everything that has been going on with him, I really am not in the mood to deal with him today. I get up and grab a towel and started to head into the bath. He probably wont be by today after what happened yesterday at the guild. After I finished with taking a bath feeling refreshed I walked out of the bathroom to grab my clothes then noticed Natsu asleep, laying on his back in my bed. Normally I would just wake him up and force him to leave but I took a second to admire his defined chest that was revealed in the open vest he was wearing. My face started to turn red once more, when his eyes popped open, then he jumped up out of the bed. Once again we are in the same position as last time. Me with only towel around me and him slowly advancing on me with that same scary look in his eyes. He then picks me up and throws me onto the bed, I am so stunned that I don't even know what to say. My eyes wide as I stared at him unsure of what was happening. He crawled on top of me staring into my eyes. I can not believe this is happening. Then he takes his hand, lights it on fire and singes the towel that I was wearing eventually leaving me completely naked under him. My face burns but I can't look away. I feel like my body is frozen. His gaze then traveled down my body admiring what he saw. His eyes then looked into mine again and he had a smirk on his face.

Natsu:"Damn Lucy, I knew you were hot but not like this."

That snapped me back into reality. I could finally move again. I kicked him where it hurts and then punched him in the face sending him flying into the wall. I towered over him not realizing that I was still naked, to angry at him to notice. He suddenly looks at me with confused eyes and a beet red face and I can tell he is back to normal. He looks in the other direction while rubbing the back of his neck. That's when I suddenly realized I was still naked so I ran and grabbed another towel and wrapped it around myself. I walked into the bathroom and changed my clothes. I assumed that when I came back out he would be gone, too embarrassed to deal with me right now but no such luck for me. I am still very angry with him, but not as much since its clear that even he does not know what he is doing during those times. He is still sitting where he landed when I punched him.

Natsu:"Lucy I need to talk to you"

Lucy:"Natsu I don't know what to say to you right now"

Natsu:"What did I do this time?"

I was hesitant at first but decided he needed to know if he were to figure out what was going on with him. So I started to explain what happened and he stared at me with eyes and mouth opened wide.

Lucy:"Natsu are you okay?"

Natsu:"I'm the one that should be asking that. Are _you _okay?"

Lucy:"I'll be fine Natsu"

Natsu:"I am so sorry Luce."

Lucy:"Just please tell me you know what's happening to you?"

Natsu:"Yes I do know, that's why I came here in the first place. Figured after everything I have done to you, you have a right to know."

Lucy:"Okay what is it?"

I see Natsu struggling to say what he needs to say. What could be this bad, or better yet what could make him this bad?

Natsu:"Lucy...I'm...in heat"

Lucy:"Say what now?"

Natsu:"Please don't make me say it again."

Lucy:"So you go into heat...Just like a dog does? Is that because you are a dragon slayer?"

Natsu:"Well I don't like to think of it like that but yeah basically its the same"

Lucy:"Is this something that just happens at a certain age, or does something provoke this change?"

Natsu:"It happens when we fall in love."

Lucy:"Oh so your in love. Can I ask who the lucky girl is?"

Natsu:"You know Luce if you haven't figured it out yet than your even more dense then me."

I started to get a little aggravated with that comment but then a thought hit me.

Lucy:"Is it Lisanna?"

Natsu laughed at the question the gave me a strange look.

Natsu:"Lucy, is Lisanna the one I have been trying to seduce?"

Lucy:"No"

Natsu:"Think about it Luce"

Lucy:"You don't mean me right? And wait you've been trying to seduce me?"

Natsu blushed, oh my god he blushed! He didn't answer either so...No way its _me?_ Could it really be me that he loves? And he's been trying to seduce me? How could I not realize this. Maybe I am as dense as him.

Lucy:"Natsu...You love me?"

Natsu:"Yeah Luce I do."

I felt like I was going to faint after he said that. I can't believe that the love of my life loves me back! I leaned in closer to him deciding that I should turn on some of my womanly charms hoping to get a good reaction from him and it worked! He blushed madly again and turned his head to avoid looking at the cleavage that I purposefully angled to where he could get a good view.

Lucy:"Since when, I mean for how long?"

Natsu:"Since I first met you, but I didn't realize it until today."

Lucy:"Hey Natsu,"

Natsu:"Yeah?"

Lucy:"I love you too."

His face instantly went from embarrassment to that goofy grin of his that I love so much. At this point I was sitting in front of him just inched from him when he wrapped his arms around me and gently pulled me in for a kiss. It was so soft and warm that I knew this was how a first kiss is supposed to be. With the one you love. I never thought Natsu would ever love me the way I do him.

Natsu:"Do you realize what this means Lucy?"

Lucy:"I understand what you have told me so far. Why is there more to it?"

Natsu then explained about everything.

Lucy:"So your telling me that you need to claim a mate within a certain amount of time in order for you to stay human?"

Natsu:"Not just any mate"

Lucy:"Wait it has to be me"

Natsu:"Well yes it would have to be the one we love besides would you really want me mating with someone else?"

Lucy:"You have a point there, but how much time do we have left?"

Natsu:"We will just leave it at whenever your ready"

Lucy:"But Natsu there is a chance I might not be ready for a long time and you said that there is a time limit on this."

Natsu:"I don't want to rush you into anything you are not ready for. I would rather lose my human self than do that to you."

I can't believe what I am hearing. I mean yeah the idea of being his mate is tempting but am I ready? I never imagined it would happen to me while I am still so young.

Natsu:"Luce I am going to leave now to give you some time to think it over. And please take as much time as you need"

Lucy:"Wait Natsu"

Before I could even stop him he was already out the window. What am I going to do? Things wont be the same without him if he turns. Who am I kidding I wouldn't be the same. I can't lose him, and I finally found out that he loved me back. I have to find him. I will do whatever it takes to keep him around. Even if it means doing _that. _As long as its with Natsu then its worth it. I know I would never regret it or anything to do with Natsu. I ran out of the house and started heading towards the guild hoping he would be there.

~To be continued~


	4. Chapter 4 Friends that don't listen

~Natsu's POV (at the guild)~

I sat at one of the tables by myself thinking about everything that just happened. I just confessed to the girl I love and found out she feels the same as I do. But there is no way I would ever force her to do something like this. Stupid mating season! Because of this I might lose Lucy.

Gray:"Oi, Whats up with flame brain?"

Natsu:"Leave me alone, ice breath"

Gray:"What's got your panties in a bunch, you wanna go ash face?"

Natsu:"I said leave me alone stripper."

Gray:"Hey something is definitely not right with Natsu if he didn't give in to my teasing like normal."

Mira:"Your right Gray, what's wrong Natsu"

Erza:"Somethings wrong with Natsu? Should I get Wendy to see if she can treat you?"

This was starting to attract a crowd, great just what I needed.

Natsu:"It's nothing like that."

Gray:"It's something if you wont fight"

Elfman:"Yeah, it's manly to fight!"

Lisanna:"What's up Natsu? Is it something to do with Lucy?"

I don't know why but I flinched at her name and then everyone started to look at me funny.

Erza:"Did you do something to upset Lucy?"

Natsu:"N-no!"

Erza:"If you did then you will face the ultimate punishment!"

Natsu:"I'm telling you it's not like that!"

Mira:"Then what is it Natsu?"

Gray:"Stupid flame brain here probably confessed and got rejected."

Natsu:"I was not rejected!"

Everyone:"WHAT?!"

Erza:"You confessed?"

Mira:"And you were rejected? How could Lucy do that?!"

Natsu:"I said I was not re-"

Gray:"I knew she was too smart to date someone as stupid as this guy."

Natsu:"Watch it pervert!"

Elfman:"It's manly to confess!"

Cana:"Lets drink to the confession!"

Mira:"Cana you always want to drink no matter what the occasion is"

Cana:"You got that right"

Erza:"Natsu tell me what happened now!"

Gray:"Yeah did you upset her?"

Elfman:"Its not manly to make a woman cry!"

Levy:"I just got here, what happened? Why is everyone upset?"

Gray:"Natsu made Lucy cry"

Natsu:"I did not!"

Levy:"You made Lucy cry? But why would you do that?"

Gajeel:"Poor bunny-girl, having an idiot as a best friend."

Natsu:"Why won't anyone listen to me"

Makarov:"ENOUGH! You all are jumping to conclusions without even listening to the boy. Give him time to explain what happened!"

The whole room went quiet.

Makarov:"Now Natsu, would you care to explain why you are so upset today."

So I explained about the confession and how she told me she loved me back.

Erza:"I don't understand, if she said she loves you back then why are you upset?"

Mira:"Oh wow they finally did it!"

Macao:"Its about time Natsu"

Cana:"Yeah she has been desperate for a boyfriend for a long time now."

Mira:"Cana that wasn't nice!"

Cana:"What? It's the truth, she told me so herself!"

Gray:"So if she feels the same back then why aren't you celebrating or something?"

Gajeel:"Its because of that isn't it?"

I nodded.

Gajeel:"So she accepted your confession just not the other part."

Erza:"What other part?"

Mira:"Theres more?"

Natsu:"The other part is...that I'm in heat"

Everyone:"YOUR WHAT?!"

Erza:"Your in heat?"

Mira:"You mean like some kind of animal?"

Gray:"How can you be in heat? What are you part dog?"

Elfman:"Natsu is becoming a man!"

Macao:"Oh man I remember my first time"

Wakaba:"No one wants to hear about your first and only time Macao!"

Macao:"What did you say Wakaba?"

Wakaba:"You heard me or are you getting hard at hearing with the old age!"

Gajeel:"Its because he's part dragon."

Everyone went silent processing what Gajeel just said.

Erza:"What does being a dragon have to do with this?"

Gajeel:"It has everything to do with it. Dragon slayers are part dragons. And every dragon including dragon slayers go into heat after they fall in love. It's unavoidable, but when they do go into heat they experience different side effects including the black outs he has been experiencing and if he does not claim his mate in a certain amount of time he will lose the human side to him."

Gray:"Lose his human side?"

Erza, Mira, Levy, Wendy:"MATE?!"

Natsu:"Yes mate."

Levy:"So Lucy is your m-mate?"

I nodded once more.

Gray:"But Lucy does not want to be your mate?"

Erza:"Does it have to be Lucy?"

Cana:"Why you offering Erza?"

Erza:"OF COURSE NOT CANA!"

Natsu:"I don't know whether Lucy is willing to accept or not she did not give me an answer and yes it has to be Lucy, it has to be the one we love. I told Lucy that she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to and that I would never force this on her."

I got a few smiles from that. Man this guild is crazy!

Mira:"That's very noble of you Natsu"

Natsu:" I'd rather lose my human self than force her into something like this."

Elfman:"Thats being manly!"

Evergreen:"Alright enough Elfman!"

Levy:"But wait, does that mean that Wendy and Gajeel are going to go through the same thing as well eventually?"

Everyone stopped talking and either glanced at Gajeel or Wendy. Gajeel stiffened under the intense glare as people started looking from him to Levy and Wendy's face went crimson as some looked at her next to Romeo. I took this opportunity to vacate the guild while everyone's attention was on those two. I walked out of the guilds lost in my own thoughts. I did not want to go home, at least not yet. I decided to try and walk off the frustration building up inside of me. I went to the river and stood there staring at it but not really seeing it. That's when I caught her scent. I turned to see her standing just a few feet away from me.

Natsu:"Lucy"

~To be continued~


	5. Chapter 5 Surprises

~Natsu's POV~

Natsu:"Lucy"

Lucy:"Hey Natsu"

She walked over and sat down next to me.

Lucy:"I have been looking for you, I went to the guild and didn't see you there but everyone I tried to ask if they knew where you were didn't pay any mind to me. They were all focused and Gajeel and Wendy for some reason."

Natsu:"Yeah I can explain that."

Lucy:"Tell me about it later. There is something I want to talk to you about."

Natsu:"Oh okay."

I knew what was coming next but who could blame her. She had every right to want to wait for something like this. And I haven't even told her the last part yet. But there is no need for her to know since she is going to reject me anyway.

Lucy:"Natsu, I love you so much that I could never be able to put it into words. I was not sure of how to take this news you brought to me. At first I was scared, not only the idea that we are so young and not even married yet but scared for you as well. I don't want to lose the human side of you, I love it to much. I love your dragon side to."

I braced myself for what I was expecting to here next.

Lucy:"So because of that I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep you just the way you are."

I turned to her shock evident on my face. Did she just say what I think she said? She giggled when she saw my expression.

Lucy:"Natsu, I want to always be with you. I never want to lose you. To lose you would be like losing a part of myself, you know?"

Natsu:"Yeah I know. But there is one last part that you should know. Part of the mating season is it doesn't end until your pregnant."

Lucy:"Like I said, I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep you the way you are."

I grabbed and gave her a firm kiss on her soft lips. This was the happiest day of my life. When I pulled away she looked at me in the eyes.

Lucy:"So what do we do now?"

I picked her up bridal style and she yelped in surprise.

Natsu:"Now comes the fun part."

I took her back to my place, threw her on the bed then quickly ran to lock all the windows and doors and I made sure to put a sign on the door letting everyone know to leave us alone. I know they will figure it out once they see the sign, I just hope Erza doesn't come busting down the door trying to save Lucy. I went back into the room and saw Lucy still laying there looking at me. She was perfect in so many ways. Never would I have imagined that this would happen. That I could be so lucky. I moved towards the bed then climbed on top of her. She smiled and I placed a soft kiss on her lips that became sensual after just a few seconds. She returned the feeling of need that I held in my kiss. We then consummated our relationship that night.

~One week later (still Natsu's POV)~

I was in the bathroom taking a shower thinking about how this has been the best week of my entire life. Never have I ever been so happy before. When I came out of the bathroom I noticed Lucy was just starting to stir.

Natsu:"Morning beautiful"

Lucy:"Morning Natsu"

She got up and stretched and I was able to get a good look at her body since she was still naked from last nights endeavors.I smiled at her and couldn't help but think that I was the happiest man on earth. Well man/dragon. She walked over to me and kissed me before heading toward her clothes to start fishing for what to wear today. We were heading back to the guild today, we have been here for a week and I am sure that everyone is worried sick. But as I watched her move I couldn't help but feel the need grow in me once more. I moved to her and wrapped my arms around her. She turned and smiled at me that glorious smile that I love so much.

Natsu:"Hey, you know we don't have to leave just yet."

Lucy:"What are you saying of course we do. Everyone has been worried and I don't want to make them wait any longer."

Natsu:"Why don't we leave in like an hour or two."

I then started to kiss her neck softly, knowing all the right spots to hit to get what I wanted.

Lucy:"Okay well maybe they could wait a little longer. What's an hour or two compared to the week we have been gone so far."

Well I am sure you could figure out what happened next. After everything was done, we showered and dressed then headed towards the guild. You could hear the normal clatter coming from the guild halfway down the block. When we got to the doors I did the usual and kicked them in.

Natsu:"Oi! Were back!"

Everyone turned and looked in our direction then they all jumped up and ran towards us. We were thrown questions from every direction.

Erza:"ENOUGH! Everyone settle down give them some space."

Everyone did what Erza had said because no one wanted to endure the punishment.

Erza:"So Natsu now that you two are back, does this mean what I think it does?"

Natsu:"Yup!"

There were a few cheers and whistles through out the guild which made Lucy blush. She was so cute when she blushed.

Gray:"So your no longer the dense dragon slayer you once were."

Natsu:"Well at least I can say I got further than you"

There were a bunch of laughs through out the guild and Gray glared at me.

Mira:"Lucy how do you feel?"

She looked at Mira a smiled a big tooth grin. She wanted to show off is all that was. Everyone gasped when they saw it.

Levy:"Lucy what happened to your teeth?"

Lucy:"Oh well there was somethings that you guys were not told by Natsu and obviously Gajeel and Wendy didn't say anything since your asking me but when a girl/guy is claimed as a dragon or in this case dragon slayers mate they experience some changes. Some being the teeth that you now see resemble Natsu's, my strength and speed are increased along with my sense of smell and hearing."

Levy:"Wow Lucy that's so cool."

Lucy gave her that knowing look saying she was probably going to be next. I fully understood. Gajeel was going to be the next one going into heat. At least out of all the guys in the guild except for the older ones I can say I beat them to it. At everything!

Mira:"Oh my god Lucy is that what I think it is on your finger?"

Lucy:"Yes it is. Were engaged!

She showed everyone the silver ring with the bright red sapphire in middle with two pink diamonds on each side. The guild looked in awe and congratulations were thrown from each way.

Mira:"So Lucy we all know what happened while you were gone but why were you gone for so long?"

At that Lucy's face turned red and she looked at the ground. Taking that as her saying that she didn't want to be the one that said it I spoke up first.

Natsu:"Well just claiming a mate isn't the only thing that comes with the whole being in heat situation."

Mira:"What do you mean"

Natsu:"What I am saying is that there is a reason why people, animals and dragons mate."

Suddenly most of the older people in the guilds eyes opened wide along with Mira and Erza.

Mira:"Natsu are you saying..."

Natsu:"Yup! Lucy's pregnant! Part of the mating process is you can't leave until she conceives."

The guild busted out in cheers and hollers. I grinned at Lucy who still had a beat red face but she smiled back. I threw my arm around her shoulders and kissed her. But Gray had a confused look on his face.

Gray:"Natsu it has only been a week, so how in the world would you know so soon?"

Natsu:"Well remember that dragon slayers have a good sense of smell? When a girl is pregnant her smell changes, not by a lot but enough to be able to notice."

Grays mouth opened wide then formed a grin. I glanced around the guild noticing that Mira was in a different world probably debating about wedding plans and thinking about the son to be baby. Erza had fainted, I guess it was too much for her at once. It's funny the strong titania passing out by the idea of a baby. Everyone here is family, the guild has been so good to us all, especially me. Because of the guild I was able to become friends with Lucy and because of the we fell in love and are now getting married and having a baby. I have never been happier in my life! That was until we found out she was having twins!

~The end~


	6. Chapter 5 part 2 Please read

**I just wanted to let everyone know that this story might pop up in your updates list because I am editing the chapters. I am going back, adding some things, fixing my mistakes and maybe even changing some stuff. Each chapter that I finish editing will have the name of the chapter then it will say (Edit) so you know which one has changed. I would love it if you checked out the edits/changes and let me know what you think. I also wanted to thank all of my awesome readers! You guys are great and thanks for the all the reviews! Please check out my other stories! Thanks again, Angel!**


End file.
